


Future Warning

by sevas007



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevas007/pseuds/sevas007
Summary: Nashi Dragneel used to go to the guild hall every day, get read bedtime stories, and be tucked in. That all changed however when a monster was unleashed on the world. With the help of her friends can she change that?





	1. Hello

"You know she is gonna be mad right? Like... Really mad if we do this."

"Yeah but she's been sleeping in too long anyway and we we're told to do this so it's not like we're gonna get in trouble."

"I dont think this is what she meant when she told us to go wake her up."

"Too late!"

Water splashing down on someone could be heard followed by an angry scream inside of the small wood cabin the three people stood in. After laughter broke out from one of the people he was soon kicked through the door breaking it and out onto the ground outside. "Totally worth it..." He said in a soft groan as he pulled himself off the ground and stood up. Black boots with metal lining, brown cargo pants and a black tank top. His hair black spiky hair that reached down to his shoulders having a bit of dirt in it. He stared at the broken doorway before hearing footsteps and only grinned at seeing her.

A girl with long pink hair, appearing spiky at the top but turning less and less spiky the longer her hair went. She stood there soaked in water in what used to be dry pink pajama bottoms and top. "I'm gonna kill you!" She yelled with the top of her head even catching on fire. Her soft brown eyes holding fiery anger in them as the boy soon put his fists up ready for a fight. 

"Bring it Dragneel!"

"You're dead Redfox!"

"No fighting!" The two halted as a blue haired girl quickly rushed out of the cabin and stood between them. A raindrop clip in her light blue hair that was contrasted by dark blue eyes. She wore a pair of black pants along with a white shirt that was being covered up a dark blue zipped up hoodie. "Nashi I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. But fighting isn't going to solve anything, so why don't we sit down and talk this out? What do you say Firro?" She looked back and forth between the two but watched as Nashi still lunged at him past her tackling him down. 

As the two rolled around in the dirt trying to hit the other Navi stood there in defeat and watched as her friends rolled around fighting. "Firro! Did you forget what we were even supposed to be waking her up for?" She called out as Nashi continued punching at his now metal face.

"Oh right. Hey hothead Wendy said that if you're not at practice that you are stuck on cleaning the guild for a week." He said with his eyes staring at the flaming head on top of him. He watched as she looked down at him with a nasty glare before finally standing up and walking back into her cabin. Navi walked over and helped him up watching as his skin turned back to normal. "I totally won that f-"

Navi gasped as he suddenly fell to the ground unconscious and saw a hairbrush on the ground next to him after it had collided with the back of his head. "Bullseye!" It was none other than Nashi who was standing in the broken doorway with a large grin over her face. "Navi! Can you drag him back to the guild for me? I would do it but I'd probably just end up throwing him over the cliff!" 

The bluenette quickly nodded and grabbed his foot before dragging along the dirt trail as he muttered something. "Why did you have to go picking a fight with Nashi?" She complained but knew letting Nashi handle his unconcious body could lead to them finding him burried underground or hanging by his feet up in a tree. 

"Totally owe you one!" Nashi called out before shutting the door, quickly realizing there was no door to shut though she groaned and hung up a blanket in the doorway for privacy. Even though she never looked forward to the day she attempted to change quickly, sliding off her pajamas and slipping on her black pants and white zip up vest that went all the way up to her neck with red flames lining the vest. She slipped on some blue boots to finish it off and looked in the mirror before letting out a soft sigh. "Okay Dragneel, day started off bad but how much worse could it get?"

"Oh I dont know Dragneel you have to deal with annoying people all day and a woman who thinks she knows everything."

"Good point Dragneel, good point indeed." Nashi rolled her eyes as talking to herself in the mirror made her feel better but at the same time made her realize how she was losing it. Pushing her new blanket door aside she stepped outside and picked up her hairbrush before throwing it inside. She walked down a dirt road passing cabins on each side of it and within a minute found herself staring at a large two story cabin that everyone liked to call the guild. She stared at it for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and walking inside. 

"And with that I win again. That makes it 5 to 1, do you wanna play again?" Nashi immediately recognized the familiar voice and walked over to a pair of young children sitting at a table. Her arms wrapped around the winner from behind and with one hand ruffled up his blonde hair. 

"Hey there little buddy, you beating her non stop again?" Nashi asked the young blonde, his blonde hair appearing more wavy than spiky with a familiar piece of attire wrapped around his neck. A simple yellow t shirt with a dragon on it and tan shorts along with sandals being his attire. He held a happy expression while looking across the table at a short girl with messy short black hair, a headband keeping her hair back. A simple light blue dress on that was partially covered by a black jacket.

"I've only won once and I know that's because he let me." She stated with narrowed eyes as he shook his head.

"You won that fair and square, now lets play again." He said setting up the checkers board again as Nashi grinned at the girl. 

"Come on Gale you know cute adorable innocent Fugo here wouldn't be so cold to an adorable girl like you." Nashi teased with a smirk only receiving an unammused look from her.

"Still can't beat up my brother though can you?" She quickly replied with her own smirk watching as the pinketes head caught on fire once more.

"Didn't Navi have to drag his unconcious a... Behind here? Who do you think did that to him?" 

"A girl who needed to throw a brush at the back of his head while he wasn't looking." The two girls stared at each other with narrowed eyes as Fugo simply reset the board and soon made the first move. 

"Okay Gale your turn!" He said cheerfully as Nashi walked away. 

"Fugo totally let you win!" Gale simply rolled her eyes at Nashi's attempt to win their argument and turned her attention back to the black and red board in front of her. Nashi let out a small huff having lost an argument to an eleven year old and continued on towards the back of the so called guild. Walking through the kitchen she opened the back door only to see both of her friends get knocked onto the ground at the same time. "Glad to see you woke up just to get your butt kicked again"

Firro scoffed as he looked up at the pinkette seeing her suddenly begin to float up in the air and fly past him. "Sky dragons grasping claw."

Nashi flew a few feet before suddenly being flipped upside down and came to face with another blue haired female of the guild. Except this one was much older and had a noticeable angry look in her eyes. "You're late. Again."

"Well when the class is basically getting our butts kicked by you every morning why bother to show up?" Nashi replied with a grin before suddenly falling down to the ground. "What was that for!?" She yelled quickly jumping to her feet and glaring at the other dragon slayer. 

"You were being a smart mouth again and you know I hate when you do that. We have simple rules here Nashi and I would appreciate it if you could actually follow them." Wendy stated placing her hands on her hips with anger in her eyes. 

"Maybe I would follow these dumb rules if they were worth following. Daily combat training? A curfew? No leaving the island?" Those were just a few of the established rules for the children living on the island, many having forgotten what life was truly like outside of the island. It may have healthy green lands and a bright blue sky with a matching ocean but no matter what a certain pink haired dragon slayer couldn't stand it.

"Nashi you know why we have those rules, you know whats out there anyway. What do you expect to find if we suddenly left?" 

Nashi stared up at Wendy with the top of her head catching on fire again as she let out a small huff and turned around to begin walking away. "We aren't done here young lady!" The young lady in question didn't stop and continued walking and when Wendy had had enough she had had enough. 

Firro and Navi both stepped out the way of Nashi's path and for good reason as a strong gust of wind suddenly flew towards her, she quickly turning and countering it with a fiery fist. "I've been itching to kick your ass and now is the perfect time!" Holding both her fists up they ignited into flames only for her right hand's flames to quickly go out. "Whatever"

"Why can't you simply behave like everyone else? Why do you always have to start a fight?" Wendy slowly approached her and watched as the fire used lunged, starting off with a high kick that seemed to catch on and off of fire. Raising her hand wind quickly blew against Nashi slowly her speed enough for Wendy to grab her ankle and throw her onto the ground, using her sky magic to soften the blow. "That is enough Nashi."

Not listening Nashi took a deep breath and prepared a fiery roar only for Wendy to hit her chin upwards, shutting her mouth and causing a small boom in her mouth. Nashi soon coughed out some smoke before growling and attempted to throw a punch that was simply caught. "Enough, before someone gets hurt." 

Her her hand grabbed and Wendy on top of her Nashi took another deep breath but went for a simple headbutt instead that seemed to work. A grin on her face as Wendy stumbled back but her victory did not last long as the older and more experienced dragon slayer growled and the air in the area began to feel thin. It became harder to breath and Navi and Firro even began to feel light headed as the air was drawn towards Wendy. "Enough Nashi, this is my final warning."

She stared up at her caretaker and even though she could feel the magical pressure building and her body shaking some she grit her teeth and jumped forward. The next thing she knew she was waking up in bed to the sight of a fan slowly turning above her head. Nashi sat up to see herself in her bed and looked around spotting her brothers bed on the other side of the cabin but when looking next to her bed saw a still mad Wendy. "I'll get you next time."

"Cleaning duty, rest of the week. Sweep up the guild hall and wash the dishes for today." Nashi nodded seeing Wendy not in an eager mood but before the Sky dragon slayer left the room Nashi sat up and looked at her. 

"I know what you think of me Wendy, about what I did. Bet you wish I wasn't one of the ones stuck here on this island with you huh? That maybe I hadn't gotten saved by-" Nashi didn't get to finish however as a strong blast of wind her face sending her back into the headboard of the bed. She grabbed her cheek feeling a bruise and looked over to see Wendy staring at a new door to her cabin.

"I think of alot of things here on this island Nashi, you and me may not get along too well but don't go thinking stuff like that. Even if you think that about yourself don't ever doubt the love I feel for you or anybody else here." And awkward silence filled the room as the two sat and stood there listening to the soft breeze blow outside. 

Nashi rubbed her cheek and looked away before feeling a small flame pop up on the top of her head. "Sorry... I'll go clean the guild hall" standing up she put her boots back on and made her way to the door before noticing Wendy still simply standing there. She didn't feel right asking her to move or simply moving past her but she didn't have to wait long 

"I'm sorry too... You just... Remind me so much of your parents. I always wonder what they would think if they saw how I was raising you, would they be proud? Mad? Maybe even sad? It feels like just yesterday I met them..." A sniffle could be heard and Nashi watched as Wendy wiped her cheek before finally turning to face her. "Lets both try to be better from here on out okay?" Wendy asked showing a cheerful smile. 

Nashi felt her lips twitch some but she looked away before speaking softly. "I guess that's best... It's what they would want..." 

Wendy knew Nashi wasn't one to easily open up but nodded and wrapped her arms around her for a one sided hug. "Come on no hugs..." Nashi muttered into Wendy's shoulder feeling the urge to hug back but her mind stopped any of it from happening. 

"Okay okay, but you are still on cleaning duty. But maybe if you're good I'll cut a few days off your punishment. Now get to work." With a smile Wendy left the cabin leaving Nashi there alone and twiddle with her thumbs. 

"Dammit... Why do you make it so hard to make you hate me..." As the pinkette fiddled with her thumbs the color red caught her eyes. Laying her hands down on her lap she let her left finger feel the palm of her right hand. It always did intrigue the girl how something could be so permanent on her skin but never felt any different from ordinary unmarked skin. On her palm laid a pink guild mark of the Fairy Tail guild. Many considered the palm an odd place for a guild mark but Nashi felt it helped show others something important. "Come on Nash... No time to be getting sentimental..." It was hard to get those words out but closing her fist she knew she was ready for the day. 

It was nothing but silence however as she went through with her punishment, sweeping the guild hall floor while Wendy took everyone else out fishing to the beach they had on the island. "Don't know why Max loved these things so much, maybe it was because he used sand and it was kind of like dust?" Nashi said outloud and continued sweeping the small pile of dust she had collected towards a nearby bench. "Either way, job well done." Reaching down she lifted up the bench and swept the dust underneath it with much more dust collected and stored down there.

"I dont think that's how Wendy wanted you to clean up and wow how long have you been doing this?"

At the sudden voice behind her Nashi let go of the bench and was ready to turn around with her fists up but in releasing the bench she felt a sharp pain in her foot. "Ahh! Fu-"

"Nuh-uh! Bad words equal an extra day of cleaning and we don't want that." Looking forward Nashi saw a blonde haired girl in a black skirt and a white blouse. She would yell at her but not only was a bench still on her foot but the blonde was also covering her mouth. "Now, I'll remove my mouth but only if you promise not to say that word anymoooowwww! Let go! Let go!" 

What the blonde didn't count on though was Nashi suddenly biting her hand, and with sparkling white sharp teeth she wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon. As the blonde tugged and pulled she eventually pulled Nashi's foot out from under the bench but found teeth still sinking into her hand. "Nashi! Nashi please let go! Pretty please!" She pleaded and it was only because her jaw was starting to hurt that Nashi obliged.

"Don't cover my mouth ever again Melody." Nashi stated with narrowed eyes as she looked at the blonde clutching her bitten hand.

"Geez... Best friends dont bite each other Nash! And I just didn't want you cussing." Melody said narrowing her own eyes at the pinkette.

"How many times do I have to tell you we're not best friends? And what are you even doing here? Didn't Wendy take all of you out fishing? And one more thing, where were you during morning practice? Why aren't you being forced to clean up!?"

"First off, we are totally best friends." Melody stated with a smile coming over her face as she pointed back and forth between the two to them. "And secondly I decided to stick around after I saw you were stuck on cleaning duty like usual. And finally, I asked Wendy if I could skip practice because of an upset stomach and she said fine."

Nashi couldn't help but growl at her friends cheery demeanor and didn't even notice when her head caught on fire once again. "Oh I'll take care of that for you." Melody said and leaned in before blowing out the small fire on her best friends head. It was only for a second however as the fire soon reappeared leaving Melody to simply shrug before returning to eye level with Nashi. 

"I hate you, I hope you know that." Nashi coldly stated with a scowl towards the smiling blonde.

"And I love you, I hope you know that. This is just some friendly back and forth between best friends." Melody replied before leaning in to hold her fingers between their faces. "Guess you could say we just kind of have that spark?" At that a small spark of electricity went off in her fingers leaving the blonde very amused with her joke. 

"Whatever." Nashi rolled her eyes and walked over to sit on the bench that had been previously crushing her foot. She laid her arms down on the table and rested her head on them as Melody took a seat across from her mimicking her actions to be eye level. 

"Sorry if you're having a bad day Nash, did you accidentally light your bed on fire again? You really need to get a hang of your magic huh?" Melody questioned only receiving a growl from the girl across from her. "Okay okay I'm sorry." Melody quickly stated still holding a smile.

"If you can tell I'm having a bad day then maybe you should just-" It quickly turned quiet as Nashi stopped talking only for her friend to raise an eyebrow confused. Opening her mouth to talk it was quickly covered by Nashi who shushed her and looked around the empty guild hall with keen eyes, sniffing the air and taking in any sounds heard. A twig snapping far off in the distance before quick footsteps took off. "What the hell is that!?" 

"What is what?" Melody called out watching as Nashi leaped out of her seat and through the nearby window into the forest surrounding the building. Melody watched her run off and couldn't help but smile as she usually did and leaped through as well. "Right behind ya!" 

Nashi didn't pay much attention to her friend though as she ran in the direction she heard footsteps, not to mention an unfamiliar scent. She had lived on this island long enough to recognize an unfamiliar scent skulking around. It wasn't easy but Nashi kept up with the sound of footsteps and the persons scent with her hightened senses. She pushed through leaves and branches which went on for miles but she was hoping it wouldn't come to that. Pushing through some bushes she soon heard leaves rustle above her and jumped out of the way as a person jumped down from the trees with a blade drawn. 

Rolling away Nashi soon gained her footing and saw a boy not too older from her standing there with his black hair held back by a tied off headband and what appeared to be light armor. Small plates of armor all across his body covering it being held together by leather straps. A long kitana in his right hand with a magic circle on the handle, as well as his gloves and boots. "First time in years I've seen a new face so why don't you give me your name before I burn that pretty headband off?" Nashi asked smugly as she raised up her fists, both catching on fire with her left fist's flames soon going out after a few seconds. 'Not now!' She quickly thought to herself 

"Your stance is good but you leave too many openings, your reaction time was also dull. If I had comrades or even laid down some traps you might already be down." He said with his eyes focused on Nashi, watching as she ran towards him only for her foot to be caught in a rope trap pulling her upside down into the air. Her neck now a mere inch from the tip of his blade. "You also shouldn't believe your opponents every word."

"Look at you sweeping me off my feet even though we just met." Nashi replied with a smirk even though she was examining the situation from a number of angles right now. Her foot lighting a small flame only to feel the blade press against her neck. Nashi stopped what she was attempting to do and simply stared into his eyes with a scowl before leaning her head back exposing more of her neck as a smirk crossed her face. "Go ahead and do it."

"I will" he replied but it was at that moment a bolt of lightning struck him and Nashi punched him in his face sending him to the ground. Another bolt of lightning flying out burning the rope and freeing Nashi who looked over to see Melody smiling at her with a thumbs up.

"Totally got what you were saying!" Melody yelled and Nashi couldn't help but smile and nod before turning towards her attacker. 

"You should have done it when you had the chance." Nashi stated and grabbed his blade tossing it aside before pressing her foot down on his chest. "Now why dont you tell us where you came from before I decide to wring you up and beat you like a piñata?" 

"No one is wringing anyone up! Get your foot off of him!" Nashi's eyes widened as she turned to see Wendy walking through the forest towards them with a scowl on her face. 

"You gotta be kidding me! He tried to kill me! Are you seriously gonna take this dudes side over mine?" Nashi quickly asked with her head catching on fire again as she looked back at Wendy with a scowl. 

"You were never in any danger but I will say that the blade to the neck was a bit excessive." Right behind Wendy walked out a blue haired man with a red tattoo over his right eye and an eye patch covering his left eye. "Elio I want you to apologize to Nashi here, this is the first time you're meeting her and you attack her?" 

Being pushed off by the boy Nashi stepped back but watched him carefully with his fists ready for a sneak attack. He quickly stood up and his blade suddenly flew back into his hand before he sheathed it at his side. Walking over and untying his rope from a nearby tree trunk before placing it into a small sack behind him at the waist. "I wanted to see her fighting capabilities and she appears to have potential but lacks the will or discipline to do well."

"What you say? Bring it!" Nashi yelled only to be held back by Melody who simply smiled at the boy.

"Elio was it? Well since Wendy isn't attacking you I'm guessing you're one of the good guys? My name is Melody and this here is my best friend Nashi, sorry for surprise attacking you." She held a soft smile on her face as Elio looked at the two girls before letting out a soft sigh.

"I apologize for attacking you, it was a bad way to introduce myself but I hope you understand that it was necessary given the recent losses-" A hand was placed on his shoulder with Jellal shaking his head as Wendy walked over. Both girls having caught notice of his words before Nashi quickly stepped forward. 

"Where is Fugo?" She asked with Wendy shaking her head.

"Everyone is fine Nashi there's no need to worry. They're already back at the guild with Firro and Navi watching over the younger ones. I'm sure you both recognize Mr Jellal although he didn't have an eye patch the last time you two saw him. Jellal I'm sure you can tell by their hair who these kiddos are" Wendy stated with Nashi staring at him before simply shrugging while Melody gasped and ran over for a hug.

"You were always with Ms Erza whenever you showed up at our guild! Mama always teased her about how you two were like a married couple! Were you two married? I can't really remember." Jellal simply smiled and patted her head before pushing her back some.

"We can save all the questions for later, and you introduced yourself as Melody? I thought it was Allo." He asked which seemed to finally draw the smile away from Melody. Wendy quickly taking notice and placing her hand on Jellal's shoulder shaking her head. Melody quickly went quiet with Nashi taking notice and knew why. It was almost as if all her emotions had been sucked out as she stood there looking at the ground, her blond locks blocking her vision some. A sudden slap to her back bringing her back however as Nashi smiled at her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"Come on! He just messed up your name, nothing to fret about. What do you say we head back to the guild huh? Bestie?" She asked with Melody quickly showing a smile before letting out a small laugh.

"Sounds so weird when you try to be nice... Makes me smile" Melody soon began walking and pulled Nashi along by her hand with Elio following behind them as Jellal looked over at Wendy.

"I don't recall it being that severe. I am sorry for bringing her up."

"Its alright, it's just been a while since shes heard that name, she really does miss her. And it's nice to see you again but if I'm not mistaken its because of her?" Wendy asked with the atmosphere around the two changing drastically, the shadows seeming to overtake the light coming in through the branches as Jellal nodded in agreement.

"Not many stations like these remain and our camps are dwindling quicker and quicker, with every attack she grows stronger. I was hoping they would be strong enough to make a difference but it seems we'll need to activate it." 

"If we do this theres no going back, its taken years and we're not even sure if it will really work. Lack of magic, no one on the other side, forcing open a gate?" Wendy asked with worried eyes only to receive a nod in response.

"It's either that or we watch the world come to its end."

"Fine, I'll take you to it tonight while the kids are asleep so you can look it over. But I truly hope this works" Wendy said as she watched the children walk away, oblivious to a certain someone eavesdropping.

'And just what are you doing Wendy?' Nashi asked herself as her ears seemed to twitch with every word that she heard.


	2. Goodbye

The guild hall was rather silent as the group of kids who had grown up together sat at a single table while the new arrivals of an older man and black haired boy sat across from them at another table. Each of them examining the duo with curious eyes except for Nashi who still held a look of anger in her brown eyes towards the boy who appeared to be named Elio. He said that was his name but having been isolated on this island for so long a new person easily made her paranoid, especially when he held a blade against her neck. "Okay well I'm sure you all have some questions but to simply a long explanation this here is Jellal and his son Elio. They are going to be staying with us for the time being."

Wendy was hoping an introduction would smooth things over but with none of the kids having met a new face in years they were clearly cautious. All remaining seated with Gale looking over at them over her brothers shoulder. "Where did you guys come from?" She asked with suspicious eyes.

Jellal and Elio exchanged looks before standing up and looking at the group of kids. Jellal being the first to speak, "Some of you might remember me as a friend of your parents before being moved to this island. Me and Elio have been staying on an island a few miles north of here and just recently established contact with Wendy. Our land was running low on supplies so I do hope you all won't mind us staying for the time being." 

The explanation seemed to calm the tension in the room with Navi standing up from her seat and walking over to the two. Showing a kind smile and holding out a hand for the two to shake. "My name is Navi Fullbuster and it is a pleasure to meet you"

"Yeah when you don't have a blade to the neck" Nashi muttered with Fugo looking over with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing buddy nothing." She quickly said

Jellal shook her hand with a smile crossing his face as he did with Elio removing the glove on his right hand to shake her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Navi."

Nashi couldn't help but grit her teeth as she watched the two have such a friendly encounter, her head even catching on fire again. Fugo sitting up to blow it out while Firro looked at her with a bit of a smirk. "Jealous Navi is chatting it up with the new guy?" 

"More like jealous I didn't get to kick your ass this morning Redfox" Nashi quickly said back with Gale hitting her brother on the top of the head with an unammused look.

"What was that for?" He quickly asked turning towards her who simply hit him on the head again as soon as he turned.

"Dont go picking fights when we have new people for once." Firro growled at her which didn't seem to faze her at all as she simply left her seat and walked over to the two older men. "My name is Gale Redfox and that one over there is my brother Firro Redfox. He may appear older but I guarantee you I am the more mature one of the two and apologize for any inconviniences he may cause you two in the near future" 

"Well you certainly are mature for your age aren't you?" Jellal asked with a small laugh while Firro sat there dumbstruck from how his own sister introduced him. 

Nashi simply looked at him with a large grin as she always enjoyed the trouble maker of the group get his comeuppance. She suddenly felt a tug at her shirt however and glanced over at her younger brother showing her an excited smile. "Its my turn right? To go introduce myself?"

Glancing over at the boy who attacked her Nashi had a look of anger on her face but when looking back at her brother gave off nothing but a smile. "Yeah come on, let's go introduce you." Grabbing his hand she walked over to the two with Fugo fixing his hair before holding a hand out. 

"My name is Fugo Dragneel and it is a pleasure to meet the both of you! I hope we can make your stay as enjoyable as possible!" He said almost a bit too loud but the two of them simply smiled and shook his hand with Jellal even crouching down to be eye level with the young boy. Nashi inching closer to her brother just in case.

"Dragneel?" He asked softly as he had memories flood back to him about the interactions he had with the boys parents, mainly his fiery father. "I'm glad to see you're taking good care of your father's scarf. He would be proud to see you and your sister growing up taking care of each other."

"Really?" Fugo asked looking down at his scarf before looking back at the single eye the man had. "I never really got to know him..." The boy practically whispered with Nashi immediately glaring at the older man before patting her brothers shoulder.

"No need, because I can tell you that he would be just so proud of who you are. Especially with how easily you can beat Gale at checkers." Nashi said even glancing back to see the young girl glaring at her before sticking her tongue out. 

"Well now that we have our introductions out of the way why don't we cook up all the fish that we caught while out fishing? Nashi if you wouldn't mind getting a fire started out back?" Wendy asked with Nashi nodding but also took Fugo with her out back while the rest followed them outside for a cookout. Elio glancing over at his father.

"And what am I supposed to do? Simple talk with them while you check on that?" He asked with Jellal letting out a soft sigh.

"It would be good for you to relax and talk with some kids your own age. Just dont try to start any fights while you're out there. I'm going to have a talk with Wendy." 

He watched as his son walked over but soon turned his attention over to Wendy who let out a soft sigh as she took a seat. "That went better than expected." 

"You've done a good job caring and nurturing for them all by yourself, I wish I could help or have someone here with you but we need as many people out there as possible." He said looking out a nearby window and narrowing his eyes out at the clear waters. "I know you said you would show it to me tonight but I feel it best you show me it right now. Me coming here tells you that it's only a matter of time before she finds the children here along with what we've constructed."

"So you want to start it up and use it? You should at least give me some time to explain everything to the kids."

"And I will give you that time but for now its best I see just how much energy its collected and has available."

"Fine Jellal, lets just hurry before any of them get suspicious though" Wendy said as she led the way out of the guild and towards the thick woods. Meanwhile at the back of the guild Nashi was sitting in front of a pile of sticks trying to ignite a hand on fire but seemed to be having some trouble doing so. 

"You're a fire wizard aren't you? Why is it so hard for you to come up with a simple flame?" Elio asked only to see her produce one on top of her head as Firro grabbed a stick and used her fire to light it on fire. Tossing it back into the pile as a camp fire soon got started.

"She's always had some trouble with her magic but you should have seen her when she was younger. Definitely had the best magic control out of any of us." Firro told the now other boy on the island who was close to his age and he could actually talk with. 

"I wonder what happened." Elio said glancing over at the pinkette who simply kept her back to them as she began piercing the fish's bodies with sharp sticks with the help of Navi and Melody. "And what of the two of you? You're all about 15 to 17 years old so I'm sure you've developed some strong magic." He asked looking at the remaining two who hadn't shown their magic.

"Oh I got some iron dragon slayer magic, I haven't figured out some of the more cool flashy stuff but I remain undefeated here in a one on one match." Firro said proudly but saw Elio's attention quickly shift over to Navi.

"And me? Well nothing too fancy or cool just some simply Hydro magic. I can move water and even change its shape, sometimes even changing it into a solid creating ice." She stated with Nashi glancing over at the newcomer.

"What about you? You got a sword there and you're walking around with Jellal so whats your magic?" She asked with Elio taking a seat on one of the logs around the campfire.

"Nothing too outlandish or insane, the gloves and boots I have one are actually pieces of magic armor I've collected over the years. I have the ability to change them in and out with other armor pieces I have in my armory." Showing off his abilities he changed the metal placed gloves into some soft brown leather gloves. "And as you can tell I'm proficient in swordsmaship."

"Meh, from what I saw a real swordsman should have been able to see that sneak attack coming from a mile away" Nashi said with a smirk as she bit into her own cooked fish and handed Fugo his own. 

"This coming from the fire mage who had difficulties creating a simple camp fire?" He quickly replied back with earning another growl from the pink haired girl who tightened her fist managing to ignite it.

"You wanna see just how much fire I can actually come up with?" As Elio placed his hand on his swords hilt Melody was ready to step in till a loud boom could be heard. Eveyone stopping in their tracks with everyone automatically looking up. "Thunder maybe?" Nashi asked but saw the sky still a clear blue before hearing another loud boom. 

"What is that?" Firro asked with another able to be heard and it was then that the sky seemed to start appearing different, purple runes able to be seen through the sky and far in the distance. 

"Fugo... Get up and stay close to me." Nashi said as she quickly stood up with her brother nodding and grabbing her hand as the group watched the sky visibly shake with each boom. 

"Gale you too." Firro said and let her up onto his back as she wrapped her arms around his neck but moved her fingers, a belt suddenly wrapping around the two and holding them close with the belt being made of the word belt together over and over again. Nashi looked over at the two and whistled before helping Fugo onto her own back and with a quick nod Gale had a belt around the other pair of siblings. 

"Looks like she managed to follow me and my father here." Elio said quickly drawing his sword and switching his gloves back to metalic ones.

"What who's she?" Navi asked as the sky shook more and more it seemed to crack, runes falling down and dissapearing as their bright blue sky suddenly turned dark and black with a toxic smell quickly overtaking the island. 

"What in the world..." As Melody looked around their peaceful little island quickly became part of an apocalyptic world. Black clouds, dark waters overtaking their clear water, fires in the distance and strong winds. 

"You!" Elio turned only to be grabbed by Nashi who growled at him with fierce eyes and held a flaming fist up. "What the hell is going on? What is all this?" She asked with Elio looking back at her with a stern look.

"This? This is the real world. I can explain everything to you all later but for now we have to find my father. No one get seperated from the group and do as I say!" He yelled before rushing out the front of the guild with dark storm clouds seeming to be inching closer and closer to the island. The younger kids grabbing onto their older siblings tightly.

"Where is Wendy during all this?" Navi asked as she looked around but the strong winds were already making it difficult to see ahead of themselves. But in the distance she quickly spotted the silhouette of a woman walking closer to them and smiled. "Wendy!" She called out but there was no response as the figure came closer.

"Dammit... Take the kids inside now! They'll only get in the way!" Elio yelled with Nashi and Firro looking at each other before nodding, both standing there ground and watching the figure.

"No way we're leaving them at a time like this, not even for a second." Firro yelled as they could both feel how scared the younger ones were, something made very clear as they themselves were even scared at how their quiet world was quickly ripped away. 

"Then I am truly sorry for what comes next." Elio warned and picking up on enough signs the other four quickly took their stances with water, lighting, iron, and fire all coming up to the tip of their fingers. All ready to fight as the air suddenly stopped moving, the clouds calming as the figure walked closer with a bright pink kimono on that held pink blossoms along it greatly contrasted by her pitch black hair. A woman who appeared in her twenties with bright red eyes who looked at the group of kids in front of her. A smile on her face as all of them held worried looks on their faces.

All except for Nashi who looked into her red eyes only to stumble back, shaking her head as her fire quickly dissapeared and she backed away with her knees shaking. "My how you've grown into such a beutifal young lady Nashi. I remember when you were just a small child rummaging through simple children's books." She said in a soft tone as she walked closer with Navi and Melody looking back at a terrified Nashi while the two boys kept their eyes on the intruder.

"You stay away... Stay away..." Nashi pleaded even falling back with Fugo watching as his older sister fell apart right in front of him causing his fear to rise even more. Wrapping his arms around her tighter and hiding his face in her neck. 

'Dammit...' Was all Elio could think as he looked at the intruder and as soon as their eyes crossed he felt his own knees shake as he tightened his grip on his sword. "Protect your neck! She will go for that part!" He quickly yelled only to see her eyes mere inches from his in the blink of an eye. Eveyone else looking in shock as she simply smiled at him and reached forward only to be struck by a blast of bright yellow energy. Sending her back a few feet but not seeming to faze her as Jellal quickly flew over and stood between her and the kids. 

"I should have known you would have followed us here." Jellal quickly said as he had to keep his eyes on the woman in front of him who simply smiled at him.

"Well when you are hiding such precious children like these from me how could I not? Not to mention that incredible force of magic I'm feeling under this island." She said taking a step forward only to have another blast shot at her only to be stocked by a large wall of diamonds sprout up between her and the blast protecting her. "We both know how this is going to end so bow down and I will make this quick for you as well as the children. I might keep one of them alive however." She warned as Jellal glanced back to see Nashi Dragneel now curled up into a ball of fear.

"You will not touch a hair on any of their heads." Jumping down from the sky Wendy stood between them with glaring eyes towards the mystery woman before glancing back at Nashi. Wanting to comfort her but knew this would need all her attention. "It's ready and charging, we need to but the kids enough time to get to it then we will rush behind them."

"Elio! Half a mile south lies a cave with a giant bolder moved to the side. Take everyone else there and do what I told you!" Jellal yelled right as the woman leaped forward only to be blasted back by a strong blast of wind leaving Wendy's mouth as her hair turnef purple and white wings sprouted on her ankles and wrists. 

"Sky Dragons nest" a large tornado sprouted up with her in the middle as Elio nodded and turned towards the rest of the kids. 

"Lets go! You heard him! Move!" He yelled and they would be willing to move if it wasn't for Nashi on the ground terrified, Fugo strapped to her as well meaning her loss would equal his as well. Elio was the first to move and walk towards her grabbing her hair and pulling her head up forcibly. Seeing tears down her cheeks and delivering a punch to her face seeming to bring her out of her terrified daze. "Do you want your brother to die!?" He yelled at a still shocked Nashi before grabbing her shirt and lifting her up to her feet. "Because if you dont start moving then not only will all of us die! You will! And so will he!" 

Nashi stared at him and then at the strong winds and rays of light as Wendy and Jellal fought the woman who seemed to shoot fire out of her mouth and move at quick speeds. Her ears picking up crying and turned to see her brother crying into her shoulder and quickly broke the belt to hold him in her arms. "Hey Fugo, I guess I've been a bad sister huh? Breaking down in front of you? But I'm gonna be better so we have to move got that? Now just close your eyes and think of all the good times we had got that?"

She pleaded and even though she didnt receive a response his eyes quickly shut with his hands covering his ears while Nashi held him close. "Now move dammit!" Elio yelled as everyone began moving and Wendy watched as they ran out the corner of her eye and felt a tear roll down her eyes knowing there would be no rushing behind them and that this was it. 

"No more holding back" Wendy said and the white wings seemed to grow and increase in number along her body, soon giving the appearance of white dragon wings on her back as the wind turned silent before suddenly crashing down on her opponent even blowing away the nearby guild hall. 

The kids ran as quick as they could feeling the magic pressure only increase in strength as they ran and with most of them being aware of thr islands landscape they quickly arrived at the cave once always covered by an enormous boulder but was now out of the way. "Come on!" Elio shouted as they all rushed inside and as they did the interior of the cave became less and less natural and more mechanical even having lights along the walls. They ran down a long staircase with the ground around them shaking before finally coming to a large room where there was blinding light. They stood still for a moment and looked in awe at the large mechanical doors that stood before them with warm and welcoming magic inside of it. 

"What is this thing?" Melody asked catching her breath as Elio walked forward staring at the light that practically seemed to be calling to them. 

"Its called eclipse, a portal that will take us to the past to ensure none of this ever happens." He revealed shocking everyone present with Navi quickly stepping forward. 

"T-time travel? Like actually going to the past?" She asked only to receive a quick nod as another boom shook the earth and some rubble even began to fall onto the machine worrying Elio. 

"I will explain everything to you all later but for now we need to move. Everyone through the portal." He said walking towards it but turned back to see none of them even budging from where they stood. "What are you all doing!?"

"Wendy isn't here." Firro quickly stated with narrowed eyes as he looked at the swordsman. "And neither is your father, we can't just leave them here while we go to the past."

Elio looked at them before letting out a sigh and walking back over as the ground shook once again. "Listen here, that woman up there is incredibly dangerous and you have no idea what shes capable of. I have seen what she can do first-hand and those two aren't gonna be able to stop her. So don't let their sacrifice be in vain!" He yelled with the group looking at each other now conflicted on the matter with Nashi glancing down at her terrified brother.

"We need to go, he's right. We all know Wendy would want us to be safe and... They can't stop her. No one can" Nashi said looking at her friends but before any of them could ask any questions wind could be heard and as they turned towards the entrance a large blast of wind rushed down sending them back. Firro holding Gale close in his arms and having his body be covered in iron to protect them but with the doors to the gate open ended up being launched through the portal with his sister. Navi and Melody also being thrown through with Elio driving his sword into the ground to steady himself but it quickly shattered as he flew into the gate.

Nashi had her back slammed against one of the doors and the sudden collision forcing her arms loose for just a second and was forced to watch her brother fly into the bright light. She reached out for him and so did he but after their finger tips brushed against one another she watched him dissapear. Ready to jump in after him till hearing a footstep and turned to see someone walking out of a dust cloud and growled as she got ready to fight even though she knew how pointless that was. "I'm gonna kill you!" She called out on the brink of tears.

Except it wasn't the black haired woman and instead a beaten and bloody Wendy who stumbled out of the smoke with her vision blurry but smiled as she saw Nashi. Her strength fading as she could barely hold her dragon force form and reached a hand out. Nashi ready to rush over and help Wendy over till a large blade made of diamond pierced Wendy's chest. Nashi stood there shocked before once again feeling sadness overtake her. "Wendy!"

Behind her stood the woman who didn't even appear to have a scratch on her, looking towards Nashi with a wicked grin as Wendy took in her last breath. Sucking in air being an incredible pain as blood filled her lungs but with the last of power and her last breath gave out one last roar and shot out a blast of wind launching Nashi back into the light and shutting the doors. "No! Wen-!" Nashi was cut off as the doors slammed shut and Wendy was dropped onto the ground left to stare at the gate as the roof began to cave in and she lost her blood. Tears rolling down her face as a smile crossed her face. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea? She's going to ask where you've gone and might even go looking" a younger Wendy asked as she overlooked a sleeping Nashi who was only seven with her brother in a crib next to her. 

"This is the only option we have, I need to make sure that they're both safe. And I know that you'll protect them Wendy, that you'll make sure no harm ever comes to them or any of the kids" Lucy said as she looked at the group of sleeping kids and turned towards Wendy. "Promise me you'll make sure they stay safe and that Nashi knows how much we love her"

"I promise Lucy, I promise no harm will come to her."

And with her promise completed Wendy felt her eyes become heavy and slowly shut them as she smiled. Her only regret being that she didn't get to tell her children just how much she loved them.


End file.
